


Family Night

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Bride Of Chucky - Fandom, Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), seed of chucky - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Game Night, Murder, Oh FuCkY It'S ChUcKy, Spooktober, chucky no not the belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: It'S SpOoKy MoNtH AnD yOu KnOw WhAt ThAt MeAnS!!!!!Spooky themed fanfics.I'm not done yet still have a long way to go but imma put this on pause and upload it anyway so it doesn't delete itself





	Family Night

**Author's Note:**

> Chucky: Maybe I'll be tracer  
Tiffany: I'm already tracer  
Chucky: bitch who tf said you could be tracer?  
Tiffany: STFU Chucky you flimsy cuckold  
Chucky: Bitch  
Tiffany: Coont
> 
> I watched the new child's play and honestly guys Chucky isn't funny. They stripped him of his humor. I like the 80's Chucky better. plus why tf is Chucky a Yandare now? I kinda want to ship him with the new Andy low-key. And the buddi bear looks like Banjo crossed with the Krampus bear. He should be in smash. That would be epicNESS.

"mom, can we do something as a family?" Glen asked.  
"What the fuck are we gonna do? WE'RE FUCKING DOLLS! How do you keep forgetting this, son?" Chucky rudley shouted.  
"Charles! I thought we agreed we would cut down on the language for Glenda."  
"He's a BOY, and his name is GLEN. Also, I never agreed to anything." Chucky turned to look at Glen and said "Never get married, You'll regret it."  
"I heard that!" Tiffany hissed.  
"Well, That doesn't mean we can't have a family bonding time, And PLEASE NO KILLING PEOPLE."  
"How about cats?"  
"Dad, No killing period."  
Chuky looked at the boy real hard and said "Why are you so soft? What's next, You gonna be queer?"  
"No dad, I just don't see why killing is such a big deal around here. Why can't we be like a normal family and have a family game night?"  
Tiffany stopped what she was doing and said "Oh, sweetie that's a wonderful idea! We could play Checkers with that new set I stole!" Tiffany ran into the other room and walked back in with a set of checkers that was based around Martha stewart.  
"Martha Stewart? Isn't she that woman you're obsessed with?"  
"Yes, Chucky. She's my idol. Glenda dear, Would you like to play against me?"


End file.
